In the Murk of Mirkwood Forest
by Cerasi2
Summary: When Elrond summons the peoples of Middle Earth to a council deciding the fate of the One Ring, Legolas Greenleaf is excited to see his dearest friend, Aragorn. What he realizes there will change their relationship forever. A/L slash.
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: Blah blah, nothing is mine. I humbly give all the credit to Tolkien for creating the characters, and Peter Jackson for making them look so good together.

A/N: I wrote this story five years ago when I was fourteen, and I have finally edited it and expanded it and decided to post it. Keep in mind that the plot is from the mind of a fourteen year-old. The storyling follows both the book and the movie, as complicated as that may sound. I hope you enjoy, and please leave reviews!! This story is completed, but I will put the chapters up one by one.

Chapter One: The Arrival

Legolas Greenleaf, prince of the woodland realm of Mirkwood, rode at a gallop. Any moment he knew he would break through the trees and reach Rivendell, Elrond's realm of peace. His father had sent him on this journey after receiving word of the One Ring being found in the hands of a Hobbit. A council was being called, and representatives of all kingdoms were to be present.

Legolas was anxious to decide the fate of the ring, yes, but he was more anxious to see his dearest friend. The human known as the heir of Gondor's throne had been his friend for most of the man's life, and it had been too long since last they met. He had seen the ranger not too many years ago but had almost no personal time with him. The world was growing dark and dangerous, and part of keeping the innocent beings of Middle Earth safe had been to keep the creature Gollum away from the hands of the enemy. The poor creature may have been corrupt and evil himself, but he had valuable information that could not be learned by their enemies.

Aragorn and Mithrandir had brought Gollum to the palace of Mirkwood, a place surrounded by an appropriately murky and perilous forest. The idea was that only those who knew where Mirkwood was would be able to find the creature there, and even those dark, fearsome creatures that evoked terror in Mirkwood forest had a sense of who was an intruder and who was not. Aragorn's visit then had been short and rushed, full of plans, reinforcements, and means for communicating information without giving away secrets. Of course, Legolas had been preoccupied at the time, as well. He could only recall a short evening spent catching up on broad aspects of each other's lives and a sense of urgency that did not allow for comfort. He remembered in detail their fond farewell; the embrace that lasted several moments too long and held extra shreds of meaning that neither elf nor man understood. However, Legolas' thoughts were brought pleasantly back to the present by the sight of the gates of Imladris.

He urged his horse forward, stopping moments later before a great hall of intricately carved stone and immediately dismounted with a smile of excitement on his face.

"Legolas!" A familiar voice called. A scruffy broad shouldered man ran down the steps of the hall, meeting Legolas in a bone crushing embrace. Legolas briefly held contact, then pulled away to look closer at the man. He looked older, slightly more weighed down by the stresses that the world had placed on him. Aragorn clasped his own chest and then the prince's shoulder. Legolas returned the gesture gladly, and Aragorn brought their foreheads together in a comforting display of their close relationship. This time Aragorn pulled away and grabbed the elf's arm, leading him toward the hall where he always stayed one room below Aragorn's permanent quarters.

"Where is Lord Elrond?" Legolas asked as they walked.

"He is attending to the Halfling who carried the Ring here. The Hobbit was injured by a Ringwraith and is not fully recovered. He would come to welcome you, but he knew I would want to see you first, anyway. I hope you can forgive him."

"I understand completely, I was merely inquiring to make sure he is well. I am sure I shall see him before the day is over." He said, ever the epitome of princely manners. Aragorn entered his own room and turned to beckon to his friend. Legolas walked in the door and Aragorn closed it behind him. The Prince was immediately found back in Aragorn's arms. This time he slipped his arms around his dearest friend and held onto him, absorbing his heat and strength.

"It has been too long, mellonin." Aragorn now muttered into the elf's pointed ear. Legolas smiled contentedly and leaned further into the comforting embrace. He had dearly missed the strong, broad arms of the man in front of him. "How fairs Arwen?" he replied with a false smile.

Aragorn backed out of the embrace and smiled with a similarly hidden lie. "Well enough!" Aragorn replied, but Legolas looked at his young friend and saw a shadow in those blue-gray eyes that belied his own joy. Legolas could not read reasons, but he was as sure of Estel's forced facade as he was of his own. He furrowed his brow at Aragorn with an unspoken question.

Aragorn knew Legolas as well as he knew his own mind, and was fooling himself if he ever thought he could get the lie past his friend. "What?" he asked in reply to the question which shown on the elf's fair face.

"You doubt something; there is a shadow 'neath your gay reply."

"Nay, not at all."

"Something is amiss, and you know you can tell me…"

Aragorn sidestepped the conversation with ease, "How have you been these last years, Legolas? There is a shadow of memory in your eyes that troubles me, also." They both looked closer at one another, appraising the scars acquired since last they met. Both were surprised at the changes they saw. "A part of you is gone, dear Legolas. What has happened?"

Legolas smirked and looked away, deciding that for the moment, their secrets would be kept from each other. Pressing these troubling matters would never do. He walked gracefully around the room, idly observing decorations and tokens from memories, then walked toward the open balcony that overlooked the quiet forest. Aragorn's eyes never left the elf.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, taking a step toward his friend.

But Legolas met his eyes only for a moment, the old pain masked by a mischievous look. He smiled and grasped the railing of the balcony, swinging himself over gracefully and disappearing below.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried, forgetting himself and his upbringing. He dove toward the thin air that Legolas disappeared into, but his inferior human reflexes failed him, and he recovered himself to look over the edge, his heart pounding in terror and confusion.

Legolas stood calmly looking up at Aragorn a few meters below, laughing at the man's expression. "Come Estel, I fancy a walk in the peaceful woods of Imladris, care to join me?"

Aragorn, his hand still stretched downward grasping at nothing, stood straight, recovering himself from his fears. He took a few deep breaths and leaned on the railing, allowing his own laughter to catch up with him.

"Why, Estel, whatever is the matter?" Legolas asked playfully, a broad and genuine smile on his face.

"Nothing, I just…forgot myself for a moment."

"Well then come down here or I shall just have to walk without you." Aragorn nodded mutely and moved to the side where he scaled easily down a tree to the ground. "That face you made was highly amusing, Estel." Legolas said, leading the way to the trees of the valley.

"Well, you scared me."

"You cannot tell me that you forgot all about elves. Surely a few years wandering the world would not make you forget where you were raised."

"Human impulse-"

"Mortals are such forgetful creatures."

"Oh, I remember more than you, I am sure of it. Remember the time when you—", but Legolas stopped abruptly and placed his hand firmly over Aragorn's mouth, suddenly on the alert. Aragorn was taken aback, and tried to remove the hand covering his face.

"Legolas—"but Legolas grabbed Aragorn and held him to his lithe chest with his hand now tightly pressed to the ranger's mouth. Aragorn struggled, making strangled noises against the elf's chest.

"Aragorn, saes!" Legolas said harshly, looking and listening intently for something nearby. At the tone in Legolas' voice and the sound of his real name from the Prince's lips, Aragorn stood still against him, exasperated and annoyed.

A rustling in the bushes behind the pair caused Legolas to hold onto Aragorn tighter and pivot hard. Aragorn struggled again, losing his balance and grasping the thin torso of the elf. Legolas hardly noticed, trying to silence the man once more.

"Who is that?" He wondered out loud. Aragorn sighed hard, wishing the stubborn elf would pay attention to what he was trying to say, but Legolas ignored the man's struggles.

"I think that if you listened to Aragorn instead of holding him hostage, dear Prince, you would realize that he knows it is only I." stated a melodic female voice behind them.

Legolas spun around again, and this time Aragorn could not keep up, instead tripping over his own feet and throwing his arms around Legolas once more, landing in an awkward kind of embrace with the elf that resembled the end of a graceless dance.

The beautiful dark haired she-elf who belonged to the lovely voice laughed, and the world seemed a little bit brighter for a moment. Legolas released Aragorn's mouth and the ranger looked up, still stuck to the elf's chest.

"First of all, at least humans become alarmed about obvious dangers like cliffs or balconies instead of jumping at every sound. Secondly, you really should wash your hands, they taste like horse." He leaned up and playfully pecked the tip of Legolas' nose, who released the man instantly and wiped his nose and hand thoroughly.

Aragorn laughed and recovered himself, reaching for Arwen's hand. Legolas looked back up, still blushing and smiling, and noticed the couple's linked hands. His heart gave an unexpected and mildly painful lurch, and his smile faded just enough for Arwen to notice. He met her eyes, and she gave him a questioning look. Aragorn was too busy paying attention to the beauty next to him to notice the exchange between the two immortals. Legolas' heart gave another pound, and he turned his gaze back to Aragorn, who did not look back.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I shall go and settle myself in my chambers." Legolas said, already turning back toward the hidden turrets and towers of Rivendell. Aragorn called after him, bidding him to join his friend at dinner, but Legolas' thoughts were far from food or social graces. He moved swiftly back to the room he would call home for the weeks before and during this important council. His hopes were that the dull throbbing in his chest was due to the alarm of being snuck up on by Arwen, but that same chest and the pain it was causing could attest to another possibility, one that was potentially much more serious.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I own nothing. I give all my credit to Tolkien for creating the characters and Peter Jackson for making them look so good together.

A/N: When I said this was completed I meant that I have all the chapters written and revised, I'm just spreading out putting up chapters so that more people will read it. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of my story! REVIEW!!

**Chapter 2**

_All the times he touched me and my skin felt like fire…_

_Every time I met his eyes and my heart skipped a beat_

_Every time he held me and everything else disappeared…_

_All meant_

_All the pounding…_

Legolas' thoughts swam around his head without consistency or meaning. A river of moments in time flashed before his eyes. Every thought, every memory amounted to something, but he was desperately trying to avoid the solution. His thoughts continued to swim in circles as he drew his bath. The heat and the steam cleared his head, made it impossible to think of anything but the arms, eyes, hair, and entire being that was Aragorn, son of Arathorn; his Estel. Legolas' hope.

Lounging in bed, idly brushing his long damp hair, Legolas let his mind find the end to this complicated equation.

_I love him._

This thought alone did not surprise the elf. Legolas had known Aragorn for many years and had been his dearest companion for nearly as long. The two had an easygoing companionship from the time they first met. They related to each other effortlessly, despite their obvious difference in age. Legolas never felt like he was with someone thousands of years younger than him. The man had wisdom far beyond his years from the moment they met, and Legolas had always viewed the conflicted ranger as his equal in intelligence, physical skill, and general views on life and the world.

What surprised him was the jealousy he felt when he saw the man's hands laced with Arwen's, his steel blue eyes focused only on her. He had been around long enough to know, to understand what he was feeling. Only younglings would be foolish enough to run from signs as obvious as these.

Legolas did not simply love the man; he was _in love _with him. He missed the warm embrace of the man, even though he had just held him several hours before. He longed to brush his fingertips over Aragorn's rough jawline, his taut arms, his bare chest. He longed to feel skin against skin, hand against hand, tongue against tongue.

Suddenly all these thoughts that were allowing him to come to terms screeched to a halt when a piece of knowledge entered his mind, making his hand stop it's brushing and his breath hitch in his chest.

_Arwen knows_

Her questioning eyes had been the thing that alerted him to the unspoken questions in his own mind, and he had no idea what to do. Should he tell Aragorn his feelings and risk everything? Should he try to ignore the feelings and pretend that this was not happening? Should he run from this, from Rivendell, from Estel, Arwen, and everything that had brought him to this conclusion?

While Legolas thought, he paced. Soon though, his pacing feet carried him away down the hall, up the steps, to the room that sat just above his, but was just as familiar to him as his quarters in Mirkwood. He stopped outside the door, hesitating. Legolas recovered himself enough to chuckle at his foolishness of being nervous about seeing his dearest friend. He laughed about being scared of something as small as letting Estel know his thoughts when he had faced orcs and spiders in Mirkwood countless times. He smirked about the fact that thousands of years had brought him to this exact moment, hopelessly in love with a mortal. He knew in this moment that all those years before meant nothing, and that nothing from this moment on would be quite the same.

He knocked on the closed door of the ranger's room, unsure of what he himself was even doing. The reply from within was a terse, "Busy!"

"Estel, it is only I."

"Legolas?" The door opened and all thoughts of laughter left the Princeling's mind. Aragorn had come to the door wearing only a dark red towel around his waist, the rest of his body bare and his hair damp. His upper body was extremely muscular and toned, hardened from years of battling the evils of a darkening world. A light dusting of dark hair covered the top of the chest, funneling into a concentrated path of curls that fell from his navel to below the line of the wet towel.

Legolas took this in with only a fleeting glance, and lost himself. He started to confess his new found feelings.

"Estel, I wanted to—"

But Legolas looked up then, met his friend's eyes, and remembered himself. The pure brotherly love and loyalty that shone from Aragorn's eyes discouraged the elf and made him remember that he was only just coming to terms with his affection for the man, and would not make Aragorn choose if he was not absolutely sure that this was what he wanted.

"I wanted to accompany you to dinner." Legolas said, recovering flawlessly from his rushed beginning of speech. He turned his eyes away, however, hiding the lie from the keen steel eyes of the human.

"Well you can clearly see that I am not quite ready, but you are welcome to wait in my chambers while I dress and finish cleaning myself up." Aragorn replied, drawing the elf into the room and closing the door behind him ere he could protest. Legolas walked over to sit on the bed and watched as Aragorn moved across the room to remove a few articles of clothing from his wardrobe.

"Should I wear the blue tunic or the gray one?" Aragorn asked, the question aimed more at himself than Legolas. Legolas, however, let out an uncontrolled snort of laughter.

"You know you sound like some kind of maiden. We are only going to our nightly dinner; there is no cause to look special."

Aragorn sighed and turned to the elf, holding the two shirts in front of him. "What is your opinion, mellon?"

Legolas met the man's eyes and chose his words and tone carefully. "I believe that the blue one brings out the blue in your eyes, if you truly care," He said, controlling his facial expressions tightly. Aragorn looked up and met his eyes.

"I didn't know I had blue in my eyes. They are gray, are they not?"

"Well anyone who spends as much time with you as I do may clearly see that they are actually a shade of blue," said Legolas. Aragorn furrowed his brow and Legolas looked away sharply.

"What is wrong, dearest Legolas? Your own blue eyes are troubled."

"It is nothing for you to worry about, Estel. Don't you have to dress your pretty self?"

"You wound me. I thought you could tell me anything." Aragorn's furrowed brow deepened.

"Now is not the time."

"You have never once failed to tell me when something is troubling you, almost from the moment we met, my dear friend." Aragorn almost pleaded, placing the tunics back in the wardrobe for a moment.

"Well maybe I would like to keep something to myself for once," Legolas said quietly, eyes on the floor. He glanced up and flinched at the raw hurt in Aragorn's eyes. "I believe I should leave now, shouldn't I?" he asked without an apology in his voice.

Aragorn turned smartly on his heel and walked into the bathing rooms that were linked to his chambers, pausing only to take the two tunics with him. Legolas tried to control his emotions as he sulked over to Estel's balcony. He stood and looked out at the forest. A breeze picked up just then, and the forest swayed, its rich autumn colors moving and blending to look like a vivid wall of flames. A branch from the tree that Aragorn had scaled just a few short hours ago brushed Legolas' face, comforting him. Legolas looked to the ground below as he leaned on the stone railing surrounding the terrace.

He was met with the steady gaze of lady Arwen looking up from below. She had changed since last he saw her, and was now dressed in a simple silver dress that made her beautiful skin seem to shine all the brighter. Her eyes held his for only a moment, an unreadable expression in her eyes, before she turned and walked through the archway to the dining hall and disappeared from view.

"You're still here," a voice stated simply behind him. Legolas swung gracefully over the railing and landed lightly on his own terrace, turning to finish readying himself without a look behind him.

"Legolas, wait!" Aragorn called. Legolas turned his head up, putting his best mask on to show no emotion as he met those hesitant gray eyes. His heart pounded.

Aragorn stood almost meekly in the blue tunic, his eyes seeking the approval of the elf.

"I see I still know what's best for you." Legolas said. He willed himself not to smile and to force the illusion of irritation and anger. He forced himself to remember to breathe evenly. Aragorn smiled slightly despite the situation and turned back into his chambers and out of view.

"Ithil would be jealous of your beauty," Legolas whispered to the empty air above him. He turned back once again to get ready for what promised to be an interesting and nerve wracking dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I just checked the timeline of the War of the Ring, and this story doesn't completely follow it. It looks like I bent a few rules and created a few new things to make this story work out better. Again, I'm reminding you that I wrote this five years ago. If you don't like it, don't read. Thanks to those who reviewed, keep them coming.

**Chapter 3**

How dare he! How dare this steward's son oppose his own king? How could he possibly think that he was worthy of even standing next to Estel without bowing! Legolas felt a new and peculiar sensation. He felt the edges of his carefully composed reasoning and patience begin to blur and ebb. For the first time in his long life, Legolas lost his temper. Before he knew it, he had jumped to his feet.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," he spat. His eyes sought Aragorn's and he inwardly flinched. Legolas had been avoiding Aragorn as a way to avoid his own feelings. He could still read the man like a book, though, and he knew he was in trouble for his outburst.

"This is Isildur's heir?" The man asked, incredulous.

Legolas tore his eyes from Aragorn and decided to finish what he started, "An heir to the throne of Gondor," He replied. Aragorn's eyes flashed and Legolas was sure that everyone in the council could read his exasperation. The insolent man Boromir was saying something, but Legolas could care less.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said in a no nonsense tone. It was an order, not a request. Legolas did as he was told, his anger receding quickly. Realization of what had just happened hit him hard. He chanced a final glance at Aragorn, who was clearly refusing to look at him. Legolas decided to keep his mouth shut until the council was over unless he was spoken to directly.

The decision of the council was to send out scouts to find people worthy of going on the dangerous quest to destroy the ring. Frodo would be the ring bearer and Mithrandir would accompany him. The only other sure addition was Sam, who was clearly Frodo's dearest companion.

Every elf or man available would be sent to various parts of the earth to find peoples worthy of the quest. Legolas was being sent back to Mirkwood to tell his father what had been decided and to find out if there were any Mirkwood elves strong and willing enough to put themselves forth. He was excited to travel home and to have a short respite from the stress of always holding himself in tight composure here, around Estel.

Then he found out that he would not be travelling alone. Of course Estel would be travelling with him, as was probably his payment for his behavior at the Council. Legolas would have to spend several weeks in the wild with only Aragorn and his horse as companions.

After the council, Legolas found himself walking aimlessly through the many gardens and forest pathways of Elrond. He wasn't looking for anything, wasn't looking at anything, only letting his mind wander wherever it wished. His thoughts ran together, and he fell so deep into them that he hardly even knew what he was thinking about anymore.

A melodic voice broke through his thoughts.

"You love him, do you not?" Legolas stopped but did not turn. He had been aware of her presence for some time now.

"Aye, I love him but I do not intend to act upon my feelings," He replied, calmly turning to meet the eyes of Arwen Undomiel.

"The unrequited love will slowly kill you."

"He belongs to you, Arwen. I would not put Aragorn or you through that turmoil."

"If someone loves you, would you not want to know? You must let Aragorn choose whom he wishes to love. It is unfair to both of you if you keep this to yourself." She searched his eyes for a moment before continuing, "How long have you known?"

"I have always known, but never realized until only a few days ago. Jealousy is not a normal part of mere friendship. Desire has no part in brotherly love. I should have realized long ago."

Amusement flashed in Arwen's eyes, "You have loved before, surely," she said. Legolas smiled.

"I am a Prince, Lady. I have spent my years doing my duties, honing my skills on and off the battlefield, being my father's messenger. I have not had the time or desire to let myself fall in love."

"And are you surprised that you are in love with him?"

"That is the funny part. I was at first, but now I have accepted it and I am glad that I know now. Loving him feels natural, feels right somehow."

"So tell him." Arwen said without a hint of jealousy or spite in her voice. It was clear that her only wish was to help Legolas.

"No," he replied, shaking his head.

"Why do you think Aragorn was chosen to travel with you?" Arwen asked. Legolas thought, but could come up with no obvious explanation. Arwen smiled, "He is not a fool, and he sees you trying to pull away from him. Aragorn wants this time with you to understand what is bothering you and to keep you company on your lonely journey home."

Legolas had nothing to say to this. He thought he would feel apprehensive, but he couldn't help but feel happy that Aragorn wanted to be close to him.

"Tell him while you travel and he will make his choice by the time you return."

"So soon… you are sure, Lady?"

"He already knows in his heart, he just needs to know in his mind."

"You know who he will choose." Legolas stated. It was not a question, he knew better than to doubt the Lady's knowledge.

"It has been obvious for many years, Greenleaf," she stated with a sad smile. Legolas could not help but think that she made it sound as if he would not choose her. "Good night, Legolas, and good luck in Mirkwood."

"Good night, Arwen. Sleep well." She nodded and walked away. Legolas walked slowly back to his chambers to think over the conversation that had just taken place. While he thought, his mind wandered into the world of elven dreams, and he did not wake from reverie 'til morning.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is shorter, but I promise this story is going to start picking up in the next few chapters!! REVIEWWWW!! I know you are reading it, so let me know what you think!!

Chapter 4

"Legolas!"

Somewhere in the distance Legolas heard his name being called. Where was he?

"Legolas!" the voice repeated. This time a hand gripped his shoulder. Not quite awake and acting on instinct, Legolas grabbed the hand holding his shoulder and stood, twisting it hard behind his captor's back. Instead of an enemy, he found himself chest to chest with Estel. He registered the shock and pain on the man's face.

"Estel?!" He released the man's hand and blinked a few times. Aragorn immediately recoiled and cradled his wrist in his other arm. "Estel, I am sorry. I—you can't—have you learned nothing of the ways of elves?" he said, stepping back and forcing his panicked breath to return to a normal pace. Aragorn looked up and met his eyes.

"Is your wrist okay?" Legolas asked, the surprise quickly replaced with concern. Aragorn looked down at his hand and Legolas reached out to gingerly take the injured wrist in his hands and examine it. He bent it several times, not looking at the hand itself but into Aragorn's eyes, where he knew he would find the answers to just how much pain his friend was really in. The man's eyes flashed when he moved the wrist, but nothing more. He then laced his fingers through the injured hand and ignored the speed of his heartbeat or how perfect that rough hand felt in his.

"Squeeze my hand," he said, still looking into Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn squeezed it and met Legolas' gaze with a warm smile.

"It is fine, mellonin. You have done no harm to me." Aragorn did not let go of Legolas' hand.

"I am glad. It is only a strain, but you should wrap it today so that it has time to heal for the journey." Legolas said, and Aragorn smiled again with a nod. The man pulled his hand slowly from the grasp of the elf. Legolas' fingers flexed involuntarily and he clenched his hand shut to hide the disappointment at the loss of contact.

"I think we should leave as soon as possible so that we can get to Mirkwood. Many of the riders are leaving today."

"I have not had time to unpack any of my belongings, so I can be ready as soon as I replenish my food supply and make ready my horse. We can leave today if you wish."

Aragorn moved his fingers around the air, tracing the map in his mind. "It will take two weeks to reach Mirkwood, and we will have a little time to rest after we deliver the message, but we must get back before winter makes the Misty Mountains difficult to pass."

"When do you wish to set out?" Legolas asked patiently. He already knew the path to his own home very well, and was aware of how long it would take.

"Before dawn tomorrow?" Aragorn asked. Legolas smiled and nodded once. Aragorn smiled back and then turned to leave.

"Estel!" Legolas called, and Aragorn turned back quickly. "Please take my advice and keep your wrist wrapped, if only for a few days." Aragorn tilted his head with an amused smile, letting Legolas see that he was right to press the matter. His friend walked out of the room, a grin plastered on his face.

That day and night went smoothly, and Legolas and Aragorn were on their way before Imladris had awoken the next morning. Only Elrond came to bid them good luck, farewell, and with a reminder to always keep the purpose of their journey in mind.

The companions traveled in comfortable silence for a few hours until the sunlight was shining brightly overhead through the translucent leaves, and the birds were chirping happily from all around them. They stopped to eat a small meal, and Legolas was waiting for Aragorn to confront him.

"Why did you act like that in the Council, Legolas?"

He sighed, knowing Aragorn too well. "Boromir was treating you like dirt."

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself when I feel I need defended. You had no right to speak out on my behalf like that. It was improper and uncalled for."

"Forgive me, Aragorn, I was doing what I thought was best for you." Legolas said, bowing his head shortly.

"You have been acting strange lately, mellonin. You worry me."

"I have told you before not to worry about me. You have enough to worry about as it is, Estel."

"Legolas…"

"We should go, it is past midday and I wish to reach the foot of the mountains by nightfall. We have many miles yet to travel and not so many hours as I had hoped."

Aragorn did not speak as he packed his cooking utensils and mounted his horse. While waiting for Legolas to finish his packing he turned back and looked at the Valley of Rivendell in the distance, calculating how far they had yet to go.

They continued to travel in silence for the rest of the day, but it was now a silence full of tension and unspoken words. By nightfall their steady pace brought them to the mountains. The set up camp and ate food but did not start a fire. Each settled into his own bedroll for the night.

"I will wake you before dawn. We can eat and set off by the time the sky begins to lighten," Legolas told Aragorn. The man did not acknowledge the elf's words, but Legolas knew he had heard them. He told himself that distancing himself from Aragorn was in both of their best interests, but remained sleepless. For a time, he could hear that Aragorn was still awake as well.

As soon as the man was breathing deeply in his sleep, Legolas settled closer to his friend and finally fell into reverie.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Look, it's getting more interesting!! In response to a few reviews, I decided to make Arwen understanding because she is very old and therefore understands the ways of men and elves. She would not be as rash or easily angered as a human would be in this situation because she knows better than to fight things like love. She knows that she may not get to keep Aragorn, but she also knows very very well that trying to make him stay would be trying to live a lie.

Also, everyone gets an extra fast update because I'm aware that last chapter did very little to move the fun along. Originally this chapter was part of chapter four, but I decided to split them. Here is chapter five!

Chapter 5

Legolas blinked and awoke to a cool, damp morning. The sky was barely beginning to lighten, but he knew it was time to move on. He turned over and nearly jumped, coming almost face to face with Aragorn. He was so close that he could feel the man's breath on his face. He reached out, tracing the air around the face of the man he loved, careful not to actually touch him. He didn't touch the forehead crinkled in concentration even in sleep. He didn't touch the wavy hair that framed the darkened face. He didn't touch the closed eyes that he knew held those steely blue depths that were so easy to get lost in. When he accidentally brushed the stubble of the ranger's unshaven cheek, Aragorn twitched and took a deep breath, indicating that he would soon wake. Legolas withdrew his hand and pretended to be asleep as Aragorn opened his eyes.

Upon waking, Aragorn immediately smiled at the "sleeping" elf in front of him. He watched the elf for a few moments, and then whispered his name.

"Legolas!" Legolas smiled inwardly, hoping Aragorn would reach out again so that he may teach his friend a lesson. "Legolas," Aragorn said again. Indeed he reached out a hand, though it was not the same hand that Legolas had hurt the day before. He hesitantly tapped the elf's shoulder, and Legolas reacted, grabbing the man's hand as he had the day before. Instead of twisting it away, he simply held it, fiercely gazing into Aragorn's eyes.

Aragorn jumped and tried to pull his hand away, but found it enclosed in the elf's strong, smooth grasp. Legolas smirked, "I thought you had already learned your lesson about waking elves, Estel," he said, finally pulling his hand back. This time though, Aragorn would not let go. He was staring at their hands with an unreadable expression on his face.

Legolas looked up and met Aragorn's eyes. Aragorn experimentally brushed a thumb lightly over the back of the prince's hand. A shiver ran down Legolas' back. He recognized that he no longer had control of the situation.

"Aragorn." He said, using the man's true name to convey his seriousness. "Aragorn, let me go."

So Aragorn did, letting his calloused fingers slip through the elf's and standing to get food from the horses. Legolas knew that Aragorn would not acknowledge the incident. Aragorn settled across from Legolas, handing him a bit of food and looking anywhere but at the elf.

The companions ate, packed, and traveled in silence again, leading their horses through the Misty Mountains. Legolas glanced over at Aragorn every other moment, but he was determined to look only at the ground in front of them.

Legolas knew that he had to tell Aragorn the truth, and soon. The last thing he wanted was to lose his friendship with Aragorn over his foolish feelings. Finally, Aragorn spoke.

"We should travel without sleep until we are out of the mountains, I don't want to risk being attacked by goblins while we rest."

"But that will take several days, Estel."

"I thought elves did not need very much sleep." Legolas knew that this was meant to be an insult to the elf; meant to make him feel small. It stung coming from the person he cared about most.

"It is not my own health that worries me," Legolas muttered.

"Worry about your own health, Legolas, and I shall worry about mine," Aragorn replied, biting out the words. Legolas hoped that his friend could not see his involuntary flinch.

"Of course, Estel." he said simply, trying his best to mend this gorge between them through compliance.

The rest of the day passed without any event worth mentioning, and although the night was long, the two continued to climb through the mountains until dawn. They had not eaten or slept for many hours. Aragorn would not rest for a second. He kept up a steady pace that the horses were having difficulty keeping up with.

Each hour passed as slowly as a day, and each rock looked the same as the last. Aragorn did not speak. Legolas grew weary, but he was far too stubborn to protest. Finally though, the horses stopped moving, no matter how hard Aragorn pulled them.

"Estel!" Legolas cried, exasperated, after two days had passed in agonizing, deafening silence. "Estel we must rest! The horses are going to collapse and you look like you might also. Please, just rest for an hour, maybe two. Let us take some food and a bit of sleep."

Aragorn did not answer. Legolas wondered if his friend had heard him. Finally one of the horses stopped its mournful walk and swayed dangerously. Legolas spoke, comforting him.

"Lie down, Celebdal, pay no attention to Aragorn," he said. The horse sank down and slept instantly, his ears twitching. Aragorn continued on without a glance backward.

"Estel, come back here! What is wrong with you?" He walked over to Aragorn and grabbed his arm, sick of the man's sulking. Aragorn shook off the grasp violently and looked at Legolas with fire in his eyes. Legolas was taken aback. "What have I done to deserve a look like that, mellonin?"

"You come back to Rivendell with empty eyes and refuse to tell me, your dearest friend, what is the matter with you. You avoid me at meals and in the gardens. You nearly break my wrist even though you know the sound of my footfall like your own. You… you know what you have done, Legolas, and I am sick of it."

"I did not mean to insult you."

"Well, you have."

"That is your choice, Aragorn, to be offended. It is I who should be angry at you for not understanding why I need to keep some things to myself. I should be offended that you do not offer me comfort. I should be upset that you will not speak to me just because you chose to hold onto my hand and gaze at it like some beautiful jewel." Legolas countered, once again as angry as he had been at the Council. Only Aragorn could bring out such fierce emotion in the usually composed Prince of Mirkwood.

Aragorn looked up at Legolas with a somber look in his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but closed it and swallowed as if to stifle what he longed to say. Legolas shot him an icy glare and turned back to tend to his horse.

"Whether or not you like it, I must take a break. My horse cannot take another step without food and rest." He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Aragorn staring after him with an open mouth and his brows wrinkled in confusion.

"But it _is_ beautiful. It is more beautiful than any jewel in Arda," the ranger breathed. He turned sadly towards their destination and began walking again, deciding to finish the journey to Mirkwood alone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 6

Once Legolas realized that Aragorn was not going to stop for him, he camped for half the day to eat and let his horse rest. When he travelled again he sang to himself to keep occupied while he followed the tracks of the man who went before him. For seven days he travelled alone with only enough rest to keep his horse healthy. Finally he reached the border of Mirkwood forest.

With dismay he found that Aragorn had not followed the path made for the elves. He was alone somewhere in the darkness of Mirkwood.

"Damned prideful mortals always thinking they are invincible." Legolas cursed. Deep in his heart he knew that Aragorn could be in mortal danger. He quickly unloaded the food from Celebdal and sent him alone to his father's house, bidding him to be swift and keep to the path.

Upon entering the forest he stopped to look at the mysterious expanse of forest that was his home. Now it was Legolas' turn to walk continuously, never stopping even at night, constantly tracking the man's scent and footsteps. A need for speed and urgency was ever growing within him, and he knew better than to cast his instincts aside.

After two days without incident, Legolas began to believe that Aragorn had made it to his father's house safely. As soon as he was confident with this assumption, he stopped. Suddenly a shiver ran down his spine, and he looked around sharply, instantly on full alert. The trees around him began to tremble, and then they flinched, moaned, and leaned away.

"What is it that frightens you?" Legolas called in Sindarin, the prickling in his spine spreading to his whole body, paralyzing him with panic.

"The spiders have their victim." The trees whispered, still trembling. Legolas felt his heart skip painfully.

He took off, his ready muscles springing into action before the trees had finished their explanation. He dodged the trees artfully, calling Aragorn's name. He ran towards the spot that the trees were leaning away from, making it easy for him to find the man. For a few tense minutes Legolas saw nothing but shaking trees. He suddenly stopped dead, his heart pounding sharply, making him seize only for a moment at what he saw.

In a small clearing where the trees had worked to move away from the evil, Aragorn was lying still on the ground. Legolas, frozen and silent, only had a moment to take in the large spider looming over his love before he sprang into action.

Legolas' bow was out and an arrow was imbedded in the large spider's heart before time had moved. Arrow after arrow hit their marks, making first the spiders nearest the elf and man fall before any of them had time to register the Prince's presence. The spiders still hanging in the trees were too far away to react by the time they realized what was happening. After a few long moments of screeching spiders and the twanging of the bow string, a sudden stillness filled the air. The battle was over before it began.

"Estel!" Legolas called over and over again, running to the man's side and collapsing next to him. Black spider blood was everywhere and Aragorn had a long deep gash in his upper thigh that was oozing dark pus. "Spider venom!" Legolas breathed.

He searched around and found Aragorn's pack, rummaging through it quickly to find the healing herbs that the man always carried. He came back to the man's side holding a few bottles of ointment, a long strip of cloth bandage, and a small knife normally used for gutting animals. He placed his hand on Aragorn's forehead, concentrating only on the man's temperature. He noted that there was yet no fever nor was there any indication of consciousness.

Legolas bent over the wound and went to work. He cleaned it thoroughly with one strong ointment, saturated the bandage with a cool cream, and bound the wound tightly.

Utterly exhausted, Legolas knew that all he could do was to wait. He crawled up next to Aragorn's side and pressed his body against the man to comfort both of them. It was still light out, and Legolas knew he had to get some rest, because the night would be long and painful for both of them. Legolas reached out a hand and brushed Aragorn's cheek so lightly that he doubted the man could feel it. Shivers ran down his spine when Aragorn's mouth opened slightly at the touch. He brought the hand to rest just above the man's heart, letting it rest there as he drifted off into reverie.

Only a few hours later Legolas awoke to movement beside him. The first thing he registered was the overpowering scent of the dead spiders. The foul smell of their rotting bodies already permeated his senses. He knew this smell would serve as a warning for any other dangerous creatures in the area. He blinked and saw Aragorn sitting up, examining his own wound. Legolas couldn't see the man's face, but he could hear his labored breathing.

"Estel?" he whispered, sitting up next to him. Aragorn looked over at Legolas and the elf frowned. His friend's face was contorted with pain.

"Legolas, is that you?" he asked through gritted teeth. Legolas did not answer; he instead moved down and examined Aragorn's leg. He carefully unwrapped the already soiled bandage, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the man. The area around the wound was purple and blue, and the veins farther away were also discolored.

"Damn!" Legolas spat. He knew what he had to do to keep Aragorn safe would cause his friend more pain. He reached up and felt Aragorn's forehead again. Through the dirt and sweat, Legolas could feel the beginnings of a fever.

"Estel, listen to me. The poison is spreading; you know what I have to do." Aragorn looked disoriented, but closed his eyes tight and nodded, lying back. He reached down and took Legolas' hand, and Legolas smiled briefly, understanding this to be an apology as well as a way of gaining some support. He squeezed the calloused hand once and met Aragorn's eyes, where he saw relief and determination under the haze of pain. It was only one moment, one glance, one touch, but both of them knew it meant more. It meant they would fight their way through this difficult time together. It was a testament to the strength of their relationship that they did not need words to both apologize and forgive at the same time.

"Ready?" Legolas asked. Aragorn nodded once and closed his eyes again.

The prince took a strong herb from the pack next to him. The herb would act like a salt, sucking poisonous blood from the wound.

"This may hurt…" Legolas warned. With that he reached down and sliced open the barely closed wound. Aragorn tensed and bit down hard, clenching his jaw against the pain. He knew this was the easy part. Legolas then took a handful of the dried leaves and tucked them into the open wound. Aragorn could not help but cry out.

"Take my hand, Aragorn, but do not cry out. More spiders may yet be near, and we do not wish to draw their attention." Aragorn did as he was told and took the elf's hand again, holding on tight.

"It isn't so bad," Aragorn whispered through his clenched teeth.

"Of course not," Legolas forced a smile, "Think of the pain as another feeling, like a tickle or pleasure, and then it may feel like nothing." Legolas tried to reassure his suffering friend. "Hang in there, Estel, the wound is not too deep. The end will come soon." Aragorn relaxed slowly, but did not let go of Legolas' hand. Without thinking, Legolas reached up and ran his other hand over the man's face and rested on his shoulder, lending what support and comfort he could.

"In a moment I shall wash the wound out. It is already looking much better."

"What shall you wash it with?" Aragorn asked.

"The water in my skin."

"Nay, use mine instead."

"You shall need yours before we come to my father's," said Legolas. Prideful Aragorn tried to protest, but Legolas would hear none of it.

"Aragorn." He said sternly, leaving no room for argument. Aragorn lay silent. Legolas slowly let go of his hand and grabbed his water skin from beside the pack. He whispered in Sindarin as he poured the water over the gash and used a cloth to clean away excess leaves and blood. The poison formerly visible around the wound had all but disappeared.

"The wound is cleansed of most of its poison, Estel. With luck, none of the toxins have reached your heart." Aragorn looked worried for a split second. "I jest! Surely you know that, Estel. I have had much experience with the spiders of my homeland, and this wound will not kill you. You just need to take it easy until we reach the castle," Legolas said, grabbing the man's shoulder again in a gesture of comfort.

"Now take some rest, I think dawn is a few hours off yet, and we must reach my father's by nightfall if we are to remain safe. We are very close to the borders of my kingdom, but I prefer that we reach the path before we continue."

Aragorn smiled and settled down, making himself comfortable while moving gingerly to protect his wound. As he nodded off he heard the voice of the elf next to him, though he most likely believed it to be a dream.

"Estel, melamin, don't ever scare me like that again. I fear I shall die of grief if any harm should befall you."

A spasm of pain rocked the man's body, but a cool hand caressed his face, and the darkness was complete.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Legolas smiled at Aragorn as he slept. The elf had already eaten a bit of stale bread and fresh deer meat while he waited for the man to wake up. It was late in the morning, but he felt no need to wake his friend. Legolas had taken no rest that night, instead gingerly lifting the man and carrying him to the path that would lead them more safely to his home. Aragorn had not stirred, but mumbled incessantly in Legolas' arms, smiling in dreams and thrashing into nightmares. So close to waking now, Aragorn lay still.

"Estel!" He whispered. The man blinked his eyes open and smiled when the first thing he saw was the deep blue eyes of the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas could do nothing but smile back.

"Good morning," Aragorn mumbled sleepily, eyes still locked on Legolas.

"Take your time, Estel. I managed to carry you all the way to the path last night. We should be much safer using the ancient way of my people."

Estel looked around and attempted to sit up. "How did you carry me without waking me?"

"You lost a lot of blood and your body was trying to recover. Your sleep was probably much deeper than you are used to." Upon sitting, Aragorn grasped his head and lay back down quickly. "Take it slow, mellonin, you are injured", Legolas said, helping the man to lie back down.

Aragorn immediately did as he was told, and allowed Legolas to do all the work of packing up the camp while he rested. The pair took it easy, eating and getting ready slowly so that Aragorn could regain his bearings and energy. Even when they travelled they paced themselves according to Aragorn's comfort.

The companions no longer travelled in silence, instead making up for many lost days by having long conversations about themselves, their past travels, and the upcoming quest. Much laughter was heard by the now quiet trees of the dark forest. Legolas found it hard to control his emotions around Aragorn after many days of bitter silence followed by pain and worry. He became blind to all but the constant smile on his friend's face, and did not pay attention to anything but the road ahead and the husky voice of the man next to him. He was overjoyed that Aragorn was recovering so well and that the two were back to their normal banter. Being a man full of pride, Aragorn did not complain as they travelled, but as the shadows of the day grew longer, his face grew more pale and his breathing more shallow.

Legolas, however, continued to talk and sing as he helped Aragorn along the path. He never thought that Aragorn would push himself beyond his physical limit. Surely the man would stop if needed. They _were _a whole league ahead of schedule. He barely noticed as Aragorn slowly withdrew himself from conversation.

Suddenly from the trees above a bird call was heard. Legolas stopped and smiled up to where the call had come from. He cupped his hands over his mouth and called back. Another call was heard from the same general area, and Legolas again called back. He turned to Aragorn, beaming.

"Estel, the castle is—"but he couldn't finish. Aragorn's eyes were full of pain, and sheen of sweat graced his entire face. His skin was pale, and he swayed dangerously, stumbled forward, and collapsed. "Estel!" he caught the man before he hit the ground and placed him gently on the leaves. He unwrapped the bandages holding the man's leggings together and checked the wound on his leg. Blood was seeping through the bindings and running down his leg. Legolas cursed and called up in a desperate, high pitched tone to the trees. Two elf guards dropped from the trees and ran to Legolas' side. One was a she-elf. She was tall and lithe with long brown hair tied away from her face in twists and braids.

"How can we help, Lord Prince?"

"Go to the castle and tell the healer to make ready a bed for this man." She nodded. "Hurry! Go!" and she ran away swift as a summer's breeze, immediately disappearing behind the gnarled trunks of the ancient trees.

"Estel! Aragorn! If you can hear me, I shall carry you to the castle. We are only a short distance away. Estel, please hang on… Don't go anywhere. Stay with us. Stay with me, please… please, melamin."

The second elf guard, a male with a muscular build and dark blonde hair, stood behind Legolas in silence. "My lord?" He asked hesitantly.

"Go back to your post," Legolas replied, lifting Aragorn onto his back as if the man were no heavier than a Halfling. He sprinted off in the direction of the castle of Mirkwood. Minutes seems to pass like hours as step by step Legolas hoped to see the castle through the next tree, the next…the next…

Finally after fifteen minutes of running at a pace that only a skilled warrior could manage, the stony castle appeared through the thick, tangled branches of the trees.

"Look, Estel! We are almost there…hold on, please…" he said, more to comfort himself than the unconscious man on his back.

No guards stopped him as he entered the gates and rushed to the already open thick oak doors of the castle. It was clear that they had been warned what had happened and were waiting patiently to give aid in any way they could. Instead Legolas was greeted immediately indoors by the healer, who led him swiftly to a room near Legolas' own chambers, and directed the prince to lay the man on the bed. Legolas did so with care.

He was unable to censor his feelings in such a worried state, and carefully brushed a hand over that wrinkled forehead, through the dark hair saturated with sweat and blood, down the rough cheeks. The touch was not in the passionate situation that the elf had imagined, but instead a desperate action under the veil of paralyzing fear such as Legolas had never felt before. Somewhere deep inside he realized that he was in too deep. His fate was now tied to this Dunedain ranger's, this rugged but caring man whom he had come to love so much.

"Prince Legolas, go clean yourself up and I will call you when I am finished," the healer said gently.

"But I—"

"I know that Estel is your dearest friend, but I must work alone for a time. Go and clean yourself up, change into something comfortable, take some food and rest. I will find you when I have done what I need to do."

Legolas nodded and tore his hand and eyes away from the man's pained expression. All of his thought was bent on Estel. All of his thought was bent on the fact that he hadn't gotten to tell his friend that he loved him. Legolas had never in his long life been afraid of anything, but he had not been able to say those few simple words, and how he was faced with the reality that he may never have the chance to say them. He knew that all he could do was wait and hope that his Estel would come back to him.

* * *

A/N: I know you are all as frustrated as dear Legolas. Keep reading, and it will be worth it. There are about four or five chapters left, and there is a bit more angst, of course... but the end... well you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

I also have a sequel planned, but I don't know how long it will take to write it and I usually like to have a few chapters done before I start posting. I'll see if everyone likes this story enough to be interested in a sequel.

Keep reviewing!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Legolas was lying on Aragorn's bed next to the man. He was close enough to feel the heat emanating from his friend's body, but he was not touching. He was never touching, it seemed, always so close and yet so far away. He idly stared at the stars through the glass covered ceiling. He had been here for two long days waiting. He smiled acerbically to himself, noting that he was always waiting and never touching, a complete coward in this one crucial area of his long life. Although Aragorn was not as pale or frail as he had been when Legolas had carried him to the castle, he still had not stirred or opened his steely eyes.

All formal business had been taken care of within the first few hours of the companions' arrival. Legolas' father had granted Legolas permission to go on the quest, being sure that his son was the best that Mirkwood had to offer as well as the most informed and willing about the situation. The spiders had been much more active lately as the symptoms of the ever darkening world made themselves known, and Thranduil could not afford to give up too many of his elves for the problems in other lands.

Thranduil then surprised his son by ordering Legolas to stay by Aragorn's side until he woke up, and the knowing gleam in his father's eyes as he made the order made Legolas smile with relief. Legolas accepted his place in the quest to destroy the One Ring and nodded eagerly, not bothering to mask his joy at having a legitimate excuse not to leave his love's side.

The healer had come in with decreasing frequency since the Prince's arrival, redressing Aragorn's wound and force feeding medication to the unconscious man. After a few tense hours of uncertainty, it was clear that Aragorn was going to live, and that he would remain unconscious only until his body had healed itself. The Silvan elves of Mirkwood whispered about their Prince, acknowledging that something was different, something was missing, something had happened to change their beloved high spirited Princeling into a recluse who refused to leave Estel's side even for meals or sleep. On the rare occasion that he was seen outside of the healer's chambers, he was silent and unsmiling.

Legolas thought of all this while he lay there, unmoving but never resting. His mind was always wandering, always thinking of what he should have done, what he should have said. He turned toward the man and stared at the closed eyelids, willing them to open. He reached tentative fingers out and grasped those rough hands which he knew so well.

"Estel… "He began, rolling the word slowly around his mouth and off the tip of his tongue, "Estel, we must leave soon. You must wake up. I know that you aren't fighting to breathe anymore, that you aren't writhing in pain, and that your brow has relaxed. I know that you are somewhere in there, listening to this." Legolas took a deep breath and willed his voice to continue.

"Estel, I think my father will make me leave without you if you don't recover. I cannot leave without you. I cannot be parted from you when I know that you are not well... I cannot be parted from you, ever. So please wake up. Please… I don't feel right being with you but without your smile, without your quick tongue. I feel weak and empty knowing that you are not well and that you are not here. Estel, I must tell you something." He squeezed the man's hand in his and felt the man squeeze back. Legolas felt warmth spread from his fingertips to his toes. He gained courage from the fact that Aragorn knew him even in rest.

"I love you, Estel," he breathed no louder than a leaf rustling in the wind, "I'm in love with you. I'm a coward for not saying it when you are awake, but I know you are listening. In all my years I have never been afraid of orcs or goblins, steel or arrows. I have never kept anything from you, but I am afraid of how you would react to this. I know you can hear me, melamin." He paused here to notice how easily the endearment rolled off his tongue, how comfortably the word fit in his mouth, as if it had always been housed there, waiting to be set free.

"If Arwen is what you are afraid of, she already knows. She knew long before I did, I think. She told me I had to tell you, to give you a choice… and you do have a choice, Estel. If you choose Arwen I will act like nothing happened. I will be your friend and spend my days here with you until you… until I sail to the West when you are gone. If you choose me, Arwen will set you free without hesitation. Estel… Estel I will love you no matter who you choose."

Legolas took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling a weight lift from his entire body. He brushed his free hand from the man's unnaturally smooth forehead down his cheek to the bottom of his chin and smiled slightly. He was used to lingering non-touches or panicked grips. This touch was intimately gentle, and he reveled in it.

"Wake up, Estel!" he pleaded, suddenly exasperated and exhausted from waiting these long days. When the man predictably did not respond, Legolas sank down next to him and fell into reverie, letting the relief from his confession and the feel of the man's hand still holding his carry him into a world of happy dreams.

* * *

Legolas awoke to movement beside him.

"Legolas?"

It took the elf a moment to understand exactly what was going on. He blinked a few times, trying to discern dreams from reality.

"Estel?" He asked. There they were, those wise gray eyes with that mysterious blue tint. They were looking at him, searching him with every emotion easily readable. Legolas was suddenly alert, realizing that he was indeed awake, and so was Aragorn. He reached out to check the man, nearly fussing over him. He made sure the man stayed still, checked his wound, his head, his breathing.

"Legolas!"

"Your hands are cold, why are your hands cold?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas!" Aragorn tried to shake off the hands of his friend and meet his eyes, but he was unsuccessful as Legolas evaded the man's hands and checked his forehead again.

"Legolas!" He nearly shouted in exasperation. He grabbed both of the elf's hands and held them still. Legolas met his eyes slowly but surely. "How long have you known?" Aragorn asked, his eyes never leaving the cerulean depths of his friend's. A silence followed as Legolas recovered his thoughts. He knew what Aragorn was asking, and he was glad that the man had truly heard what he'd had to say the previous night.

"Forever, I suppose. It just took me some time to realize it." The elf's eyes were hesitant, guarded.

"Well that explains your strange actions lately." Aragorn said with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Legolas smiled back. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He released the archer's hands and let them rest in his own lap. Legolas let his empty hands rest lightly on the man's knees. The contact comforted him, and Aragorn made no move discouraging the touch.

"I was afraid. I was afraid that you would be disgusted, that you would not want to be my friend any longer. I know it seems almost silly, but you are my dearest friend, Estel. I could not bear it if you rejected me, if you shunned me. So I hid it. I waited."

"What made you decide to tell me?"

"You held my hand that morning in such an uncharacteristic way when you were supposed to pull away on contact… and then you got hurt, and I wasn't sure if I would get another chance to tell you."

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully. He studied Legolas for a few moments, then reached up a hand and lightly brushed it over the elf's cheek. Legolas leaned in to the comforting touch for one sweet moment and then abruptly pulled away. He was out of the bed and on his feet before Aragorn registered the absence of his touch.

"You have to… You have to…" Legolas faltered, recovering from the feel of Aragorn's fingers on his face.

"Choose. I know." Aragorn replied. His eyes were thoughtful, flecked with pain.

"For my sake, Aragorn, do not act as if you have made a decision until you are sure that you have made it." Aragorn met Legolas' gaze, pressed one hand to his heart, and bowed his head, giving his word and his respect. Legolas nodded back, relieved. He leaned back over the bed, held Aragorn's forearms, and briefly rested his forehead against the man's in the affectionate embrace that the two had grown comfortable with over the years.

"I'm glad you're awake, mellonin," He said with an easy smile. Aragorn closed his eyes and clasped the elf's forearms in reply. Legolas let go quickly and turned on one heel to alert the healer of Aragorn's improved condition. It was Estel's turn to lie back and think restlessly, and Legolas was only too relieved to have his secret out in the open. All he had to do now was wait.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: If I don't update regularly, it's because I'm kind of homeless at the moment and finding a place to sleep at night is kind of my priority. Fear not, this story probably only has one or two more chapters after this one, so you won't have to wait long.

Chapter 9

Over the next several days Legolas continued to stay by Aragorn's side while he lay in bed. They had agreed to leave at dawn three days from the time that Aragorn had woken up, and all the arrangements were being made for the pair while the man recovered. The horses, which had both arrived safely to the castle, were completely packed and ready with food, water skins, healing provisions, and special Mirkwood ale for both the journey to Imladris and as a gift for Elrond. Both men hoped it would be a relaxing, uneventful, and relatively enjoyable ride back to Rivendell.

It was made clear that Aragorn would remain bedridden until the morning that they were to leave, much to the stubborn Ranger's dismay. Although Legolas was pleasant company, both knew that Aragorn would rather visit Legolas when he was able to move rather than be visited as a weakened patient in a sick ward. He grew tired of being waited on by Legolas and the Silvan healer. Aragorn took it relatively well though, and two relaxing days passed without major incident in Mirkwood.

Hours from departure, Legolas awoke to finish packing and wake Aragorn. He stood up and slipped a pale jerkin on over his leggings, then walked almost automatically to Aragorn's room, as he had every day since they arrived. He walked in complete silence to stand beside the bed, looking down at Aragorn with mixed emotions. The man looked so peaceful in sleep, so careless. All of his fears were lost in the world of deep mortal dreams. Legolas carefully reached out and brushed his hand over the man's jaw line. Since Aragorn knew how he felt, he felt slightly more free to take comfort in touch. Aragorn never did anything to discourage these simple gestures, but stayed true to his word and did not return the almost caresses of the elf.

Under Legolas' careful touch, Aragorn woke suddenly as if from a startling dream and looked around in confusion. Once he saw Legolas standing there next to the bed with his long golden hair flowing freely over his shoulders, dressed in an almost white jerkin and bringing a curious light to the room, he relaxed and smiled.

"Legolas?" he breathed, "Is this a dream?" Legolas did not reply, so Aragorn met his eyes. Legolas gazed back without blinking or showing any emotion to give a clue as to what he was thinking. He knew he should just tell the man to get ready and leave him in peace, but the vulnerability in Aragorn's eyes made it hard to walk away.

"Tell me what to do," the man pleaded softly, reaching out a hand to take the elf's. He laced his sun stained fingers through strong ivory ones. Legolas knew exactly what the request meant.

"Do you love her?" Legolas asked softly.

"Until now, I never doubted it."

Legolas took the hand intertwined with his and brought it to his face, examining each knuckle and finger, tracing his fingers over scars and imperfections. After what seemed like an eternity, he touched his lips softly to the back of the man's hand. Aragorn's eyes were closed, concentrating on the sensations.

"What does your heart tell you?" Legolas asked. It was clear that Aragorn was at least considering the possibility of being with Legolas, and it was more than the elf had dared to hope for. The most he had expected was a polite refusal, and hopefully a continuation of their normal relationship. Aragorn was supposed to love Arwen without doubt.

Aragorn did not reply to the elf's question. He tugged on the hands holding his, drawing the elf toward him. Legolas slowly bent his face to the man's. He hesitated somewhere between standing and leaning, but Aragorn placed a gentle hand on his cheek and coaxed him the rest of the way down. Legolas' hair fell in a curtain over his head, hiding the pair from the rest of the world. Their faces were so close that their vision of each other was blurred. Their breath intermingled, becoming one unit, but neither moved to close the gap, testing the waters. It was unbearable to Legolas, being this close and being unable to make that final leap, to give in to lust and crush his lips to Aragorn's, to finally let his desires play out.

"Do you want this? Only this?" He asked, his voice breathy and low with desire.

There was a long moment of hesitation from the man, and it was answer enough for Legolas. He closed his eyes, breaking contact with Aragorn's, and pulled away from the man's hand to a standing position once more.

"No." Legolas said firmly. Aragorn turned his head away. The elf knew that if there was nothing to regret, Legolas could keep the man no matter what. If something happened that Aragorn regretted, he would lose Legolas not only as a lover, but as a friend. Their situation was constructed around the hope of either keeping their current relationship or taking another step. Going backward was not an option for either of them, and they balanced delicately on the edge between love and loss.

"May as well get up, we shall be leaving shortly," Legolas said gently. He turned and swiftly walked toward his own room to ready himself. He paused at the door and spoke without turning back. "Estel, everything will be alright, no matter what happens between us," and then he was gone.

* * *

Estel took a surprisingly small amount of time to get up and stretch away the stiffness that accompanied several days in bed. He and Legolas said a swift thank you and goodbye to Thranduil, and were on their way before they knew it. They kept a steady pace since they were a few days behind and there was need for haste. They planned to ride quickly through the forest to the River Anduin. Once they reached the mountains they would take their time.

The two did not speak much in the first few days unless it was necessary. Both were comfortable with the silence, glad that they were close enough to be completely themselves in each other's company. Legolas ignored Aragorn's frequent glances in his direction, always accompanied with a brow crinkled with concentration. Within only four short days they had reached the old crossing of the Anduin. They had barely stopped at all, neither needing much rest and figuring it was easier to eat while they were on the move. At one stop, Legolas helped Aragorn unwrap and discard his bandages for good. A large, slightly discolored scar was all that remained of the once deadly gash.

They forded the river with ease, glad to once again be on the path that so many had taken in ancient times. The history made them feel safer, somehow, from the dark forces alive in the world. Once they crossed, they decided the horses deserved a rest, and they sat for several hours, entertaining their own thoughts.

Legolas moved over and sat next to Aragorn, who was examining his leg again.

"Estel, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm a little bit stiff. I went from lying in a bed to sitting on a horse. My legs feel weak and strange."

"You must be dying then. A little bit stiff for you is equivalent to a wound in the heart to most," Legolas replied with a smirk. He held his hand out fo Aragorn. "We shall find shelter and camp here for a night. You need rest." Aragorn took the offered hand and stood slowly. When he put all of his weight on his injured leg he unexpectedly collapsed into Legolas, who steadied him with ease.

Legolas put an arm around Aragorn's shoulders. "It's alright, Estel, lean on me for a moment," he said lightly. Aragorn did as he was told, but refused to meet the elf's eyes. Legolas smiled, "Needing help doesn't make you weak, Estel. On the contrary, it takes more courage to show your weakness to someone. It takes trust to let someone see you at anything but your best and even more to admit to it. Do not be ashamed," he said sincerely. Aragorn still didn't look up, but his body relaxed against the elf's.

"Stubborn mortal," Legolas added, nudging Aragorn in the ribs. The playfulness in his voice made Aragorn finally look up with a smile.

"You think you know everything just because you've lived a couple years longer than me, do you?" he asked, not a shred of sincerity in his voice. Legolas merely smiled in reply and let the man's shoulders go. Aragorn stumbled and grabbed onto Legolas again to help steady his unused legs.

"I think I've made my point," Legolas laughed. He didn't miss how Aragorn stared at him while he laughed, how his eyes lit up. His hope soared. "How about we take this night easy and open that bottle of ale that my father sent with us," he suggested, hoping the drink would loosen Aragorn up enough to let Legolas know what he was thinking.

"That sounds welcome indeed!" Aragorn replied.

The companions traveled for another hour until they could find shelter in a small grouping of trees. They set up camp and lit a fire, then settled into easy conversation while eating their meal. As the sinking sun lengthened the friends' shadows, Legolas brought out the wine and poured each of them a goblet full. It was strong and sweet, made by and for elves, and soon the friends were warm and content. After a second goblet, Aragorn was happily chatting about trees and woodland creatures, slightly stumbling over his words.

And so it went into the dark night, both of them drinking until the bottle was empty and their laughter was loud and uncensored. The midnight moon found them lying side by side, hands barely touching, smiling silently at the stars.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked after a long silence. His speech was slurred, making the elf's name sound like "legless". Legolas snickered uncharacteristically. "I always wanted…" he began. The smile on Legolas' face died instantly. He turned to meet Aragorn's glazed look of admiration.

"Estel..." he said, struggling to give the moment the full attention that it deserved. He reached for the man, turning on his side and resting a hand on the back of Aragorn's neck. He once again found his face so close to Aragorn's that the features of the man's face were blurred, but then so was everything else that night.

"…more." Aragorn said, both finishing his thought and asking for something that he didn't know. Legolas let his eyes close briefly, and so was startled by desperate lips suddenly pressed against his. He tensed for a moment, but when Aragorn did not pull away, he grasped desperately at the man, pressing his body flush against his friend as he had wanted to for so long. His lips moved furiously over Aragorn's, his tongue pushed its way between closed lips and met the other's with a gasp of delight and lust.

Something in his mind was struggling to surface, but he could not concentrate on what it was. He felt hands tangling in his hair, pulling and pressing. More, said the hand, more. Legolas' hands loosened their grasp slowly of their own accord as his mind began to catch up with his body. Tongues battled for dominance and lips danced in perfect harmony to racing pulses.

And that's when Legolas realized exactly what was happening. His hands switched from pulling to pushing, and Aragorn complied, but only to shift his mouth from lips to jaw. The power of speech returned to Legolas.

"Ai! Aragorn…"

But the man was too drunk to hear the panic in the elf's voice or to notice the use of his real name. He took the cry as encouragement, letting his hands fumble with the clasps of Legolas' jerkin.

"Nay! Aragorn! Estel!" He cried with more desperation, struggling out from under the man's searching fingers and tongue. He used every ounce of strength he had to shove the man off of him as hard as possible. It worked a little too well, and Aragorn's body was slung to the side. He looked around confusedly.

"Wow," he said, touching his fingers to his bruised lips, "that was…"

"Wrong." Legolas finished, adjusting his body to defensively face Aragorn and closing the clasps at his neck with shaking hands. "You promised." He was still drunk, but the conviction of his words seemed to sober the man up considerably.

"Oh, I see how it is, Legolas. You'll just act like this never happened."

"You won't remember this in the morning, Estel." He said, half trying to convince his own mind of this fact.

"Fine, be that way. Go hide from me again, Legolas, it's what you do best."

"That's not true." Legolas countered softly, hurt.

"No, you're right. You are much better at trying to steal people from the ones they love." Aragorn snapped back. Even though Legolas could see the blank look in Aragorn's eyes indicating that he had no idea what he was saying, he reeled back as if slapped.

"You don't know what you are saying." He said, pleading for the man to understand this, too.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, elf." And the way he spat the final word turned the confused hurt that flooded Legolas into blinding anger.

"Well if you feel that way, go tell Arwen you want her. Go tell her how disgusted you are by me. Go be with her forever if you make it through this war alive! Forget me and everything I've ever done for you, because I take it back. I don't love you anymore and I wish I never did!" The words sounded desperate and childish even in his own ears, and he stood and stormed off deeper into the trees.

"I'll do that! Thanks!" called Aragorn. Legolas heard the man drop back to the ground, falling instantly into a drunken slumber.

But Legolas continued to run, far away from Aragorn and his words. Far from wine and the confusion that the man's presence caused. Far from steel blue eyes and perfect lips.


End file.
